Save the last dance for me
by Meshugah
Summary: Are Sharon and Andy merely dancing around their feelings or have they finally reached the last dance?
1. Chapter 1

**Save the Last Dance for Me**

**By Meshugah**

The Major Crimes department was packing up early on this particular Friday afternoon, although not all members of the team were excited about the reason. In fact it could be safely said that they all would have chosen, given the chance, to remain at their desks pushing around paperwork. Instead, they were off to deck themselves out in their finery and present a united show of gratitude at a function. Since the function (or banquet as the invitation read) was in recognition of a hefty donation given to the Injured Servicemen's Fund, and that donation was a result of the Major Crimes Department successfully putting away the murderer of a 16 year old "Soap Starlet", there was no chance any member of the team could wangle out of it.

Leaning back in her chair Captain Sharon Raydor sighed. She hated these types of affairs, especially knowing she would be the focus of an awful lot attention. However, she felt a lot more comfortable knowing that her entire team "had her back". She had politely declined her place at the main table, insisting that she would be sitting with her team – or nowhere at all. Even "The Brass" had enough sense not to argue with Captain Raydor. From her desk she could see her two leitunants scribbling notes in some of the many files were scattered across their respective desks. Her eyes lingered a little longer on the back of one of the men. She allowed herself a small smile, secretly admitting that the saving grace of attending this affair was getting to see Lieutenant Andy Flynn in formal evening attire.

She got up and walked into the murder room.

"Lieutenants, pack it up for the week and get out of here. I expect to see you both neat and presentable later this evening."

Lieutenant Provenza rolled his eyes and groaned.

Sharon shot a true Darth Raydor look in his direction "And with ALL your charm out in force, Lieutenant."

"Aye aye, Captain," Provenza growled to her retreating back. He reached around and grabbed his jacket from the back of his chair. "Come on Flynn. Let's get out of here."

Andy needed no more encouragement. He already had his jacket over his arm and was pushing in his chair. As was his habit before he left Andy cast his eyes in the direction of the captain's office. Sharon was tidying in her desk, a good indication that she would be leaving right behind her lieutenants. A smile flicked across Andy's face as he wondered what his captain would be wearing tonight. She would look classy, of that he was sure. Sharon always looked classy. And she would look sexy. To Andy Sharon always looked sexy.

"Flynn! Let's go!" Provenza's voice snapped Andy out of his musing.

"Hang on a moment." Andy snatched up a file from his desk. "I need to give this to the Captain. She needs to sign it." The excuse was a feeble one. Even he knew it. He could also see Provenza's eyes rolling back in disgust.

Andy knocked on Sharon's door.

"Captain." He walked over to her desk and held the file out in her direction. " I need you to sign off on this."

Sharon raised an eyebrow and reached for the file.

Flipping it open Sharon smiled as she read the contents. "A shopping list? Really?"

"Oh dear!" Andy's face was perfectly blank. "I must have picked up the incorrect folder." He flashed Sharon one of his famous grins. As he turned to leave he tossed a comment over his shoulder. "I'll pick you up at 6.30. We'll fetch Provenza on the way."

He did not wait for a reply.

Sharon eyed herself critically in the mirror. She unaccountably nervous and was trying to see herself through the eyes of her team. She refused to entertain the thought that there was really only one member of her team of whose eyes she was thinking.

Rusty was leaning against the bedroom door frame watching her with an amused smile tugging on his lips.

"You look great Sharon," he said. And she did. She was wearing a beautiful midnight blue silk dress that brushed the floor in waves as she moved. It was figure-hugging but styled in soft folds that wrapped around her body. Small capped sleeves covered her shoulders, with sequence in dark blue leading your eyes form those sleeves to where the neckline brushed delicately across her breasts. What wasn't immediately apparent was the thigh-high slit. It offered the merest hint creamy skin as she walked. Unusually for Sharon, she had swept her long hair up in a loose knot, allowing auburn tendrils to fall softly around her face. She wore no jewellery save a pair of tiny pearl drop earrings. Sharon looked classy.

"Thank you. Ready?" She smiled at Rusty. He had his rucksack hanging on his shoulder and planned to spend the weekend with friends. It pleased Sharon that Rusty was finally having a real life. The sort of life that every young man (and she had to admit that he was a young man now) deserved.

"Yep. I'm off. See you on Monday. . .Oh, and Sharon," The smile he had been trying to hide turned into a grin, "I think Flynn will approve."

Before Sharon could reply he had gone. She turned back to the mirror. Why she was worrying about what Andy would think was something she pushed to the back of her mind.

Andy knocked on Sharon's condo door. He was nervous. Why, he didn't know. He had knocked on her door many times. Every time he collected her for one of their "non-date" dinners he knocked on her door. And that's basically what tonight was. Wasn't it.? He was merely driving her to the function as a friend.

Then why was he so nervous?

The door opened and Andy's jaw dropped rendering him speechless. Standing in front of him was Captain Sharon Raydor looking as he had never seen Captain Sharon Raydor looking before. Finally he regained his power of speech but managed no more than "Wow!"

He might have been even more stunned had he been aware that Sharon was equally speechless. Lieutenant Andy Flynn really knew how to wear an evening suit!

After a moment Sharon lowered her eyes, uncomfortable with both the expression on his face and the feeling of pleasure she was experiencing knowing she was the cause of that expression. Grabbing her keys and clutch bag lying on the table by the door Sharon hastily stepped out of the apartment and shut the door.

"Shall, we go?" Even to her own ears her voice sounded sharp.

Provenza marched his way over to the car as Andy pulled up in front of his house. He automatically reached for the passenger seat door before he noticed that his spot had already been taken. He scowled, resigning himself to the fact that not only was he relegated to the back seat but also to being the third wheel for the evening.

"Captain," he growled in way of a greeting. "Flynn, you didn't tell me you were collecting the captain as well."

"A last minute change of plan. Since I had to drive past Sharon's place to fetch you I thought that it would make sense for me to collect her. That way Sharon," Andy the emphasized his use of her first name knowing that it would annoy Provenza just that little bit more, "Sharon will be able to enjoy the evening knowing that she has a designated driver."

"Humph" was all the reply Andy got.

Provenza maintained his indignant silence for the rest of the journey and the moment the car drew to a stop in front of the hall he got out and slammed the door.

With one hand Andy tossed his car-keys to the valet. He used his other hand to help Sharon from the car and pretended not to notice the long length of thigh that flashed before his eyes. His fingers curled around hers and he took pleasure in the fact that she made no effort to let go as they started to walk inside.

Provenza pretended not to notice any of what happening. He walked ahead of his friends muttering to himself. He realised that he had been muttering to himself an awful lot lately and came to the conclusion it was because of those two idiots behind him.

He "humphed" again. This time to no one in particular.

It was almost 2 hours later by the time all the speeches and appropriate gratifying noises had been made. The Major Crimes table had presented a united front in accepting due recognition and Sharon presented a short and appropriate thank you speech, delivered in her usual quiet eloquence. What most of the team failed to notice was how her hands were trembling. She really did not like being the focus of attention. As she took her seat she felt a warm hand wrap around her shaking one and giving it a comforting squeeze. She didn't dare look at Andy but kept her hand in his, safely under the table, until the trembling stopped.

"That was a lovely speech Captain." Sykes had never managed to get that 'suck-up' tone out of her voice when she was talking to her captain. However, by now, the team was used to it and did not give it a moments thought.

Sharon smiled. She was so proud of her team, the odd bunch that they were. They had all come a long way together over the past 3 years. "Thank you Sykes." Holding up her wine glass she said "May I propose a toast? To us!" Everyone lifted their glasses and cheered themselves. Beaming, will all her nerves forgotten, Sharon added "To the best group of officers in the LAPD."

Not long after the dessert plates were whisked away the band slipped into their places. It was the official police band and all the members looked rather elegant in their dark blue uniforms. Guests were eager to start dancing and couples started making their way onto the floor before most of the band members had managed to take their seats.

Andy smiled as he saw Sharon leaning forward, elbows on the table and eyes shining as she watched the happenings. He knew first hand just how much she enjoyed dancing – and just how good she was at it. They had danced together at his daughter's wedding.

He stood up and held out his hand. "Captain," he asked, keeping his tone strictly formal. "May I have the first dance?"

Sharon raised an eyebrow and reached for his hand.

As they took their place on the dance floor Andy wrapped his arm around Sharon's body, pulling her closer. In turn Sharon slid her hand up Andy's arm and over his shoulder before her fingers entwined themselves in the short hair at the nape of his neck. They smiled shyly at each other, acutely aware that the eyes of their entire team were trained in their direction. And each just as acutely aware that they could happily stand, wrapped in each other's arms all night. Not that either of them were ready to admit that to the other.

The music started. It was an old song, it's tempo a slow waltz and Sharon groaned in disbelief.

Andy felt she body tense and pull away. "What?"

A singer had stepped the microphone.

"You can dance  
>Every dance," he crooned, "with the guy who gives you the eye.<br>Let him hold you tight…"

Andy smiled and pulled Sharon back towards him so that her body was once again pressed up against his. He whispered in her ear:

"But don't forget who's takin' you home.

And in who's arms you're gonna be.

So darlin' Save the last dance for me."

His voice was a whisper against her ear. It took all Sharon's strength not to move her head those few inches so that his lips would be whispering against her lips and not her just her ear.

"Lieutenant!" she snapped determined to bring the situation under control.

Andy suppressed another grin. He knew from years of trial and error just how far he could go in his quest to push Captain Sharon Raydor's buttons. When she gave him that particular look it meant he was hovering on the edge the line - though lately he noticed that the line seemed to be moving. It no longer seemed to be carved in stone. Now it was more like in sand. So for now he would behave.

"You two certainly make a lovely couple!" drawled a familiar voice.

DDA Andrea Hobbs was standing at their table when they returned from the dance floor. In her one hand she was swirling an empty champagne glass, her other hand resting on the back of Provenza's chair. She certainly wasn't drunk but she was relaxed. Andrea had been the prosecutor on the "Soap Starlet" case and, as such, she had been stuck at the main table all evening. Now she was bored. When the dancing began she had made her escape and joined her friends. Andrea chose to ignore the death stare that Sharon shot in her direction. Instead she cast an unconvincing look of innocence around the table before patting Provenza on the shoulder. "Isn't that right, Lt Provenza?"

The old lieutenant's reply was more of a gag than a word.

"Ah, come on, Louie, don't be such a grouch!" she pulled on Provenza's arm. "Come and dance with me."

The grouchy lieutenant started protesting but his voice was lost amidst the chorus of encouragement from his friends. Andrea continued to pull on his arm and Sanchez aided her by giving Provenza a hearty push from the other side. He was literally pushed into Andrea's arms.

Andrea may have been relaxed but she knew exactly what she was doing. As she led her captive towards the dance floor she nudged Sharon with her elbow. "Don't forget you have promised Andy that last dance."

The room had grown stuffy and Sharon decided that she needed some fresh air. What she actually needed was to go somewhere where she would not have to see Andy. Andy, whose touch made her knees quake. Andy, who took her breath away.

Andy, who seemed be having a wonderful time bestowing his considerable charm on every other woman in the room.

Making her excuses, she slipped out onto the balcony.

It was beautifully cool outside. Sharon lent against the balustrade, looking out at the glowing lights of the city below. She closed her eyes and finally let out the breath that she had not even realised she had been holding.

"A little quiet time?"

Andy had been watching Sharon from the doorway for a while. He had grown tired of pretending to have fun with silly, bubbly women, most of whom were trophy wives of the many business and film husbands who littered the occasion. Andy seriously doubted the combined IQ levels of all those women came anywhere near that of his Captain's – on a bad day. Not that he had been watching her charm and flirt her way through the men who seemed to flock around her. He hadn't. And since when did he care about a woman's intelligence? Annoyed with himself, Andy had decided to step outside for a while. Unable to knock back a strong alcoholic drink he hoped that the fresh air would help.

Sharon spun around. "I… er …I. . ."

Andy Flynn looked so handsome, standing there in the doorway. He had loosened his tie and undone the top buttons of his shirt. Many of the men had done exactly that as the evening had progressed, but none of them could wear that look as well as Andy.

"It is a little stuffy in there" he continued.

"Yes. Some fresh air." Sharon watched Andy as he walked over to her. She knew that she really needed to pull herself together. She crossed her arms almost as if she was holding herself. "You seem to be having a successful evening. Many phone numbers?" Attack was always the best defence.

"Somehow I doubt nowhere near as many …" Andy's voice trailed off. He was now standing in front of Sharon. He could see her eyes and in them he saw something that caused the rest of his statement to disintegrate. She looked so, so…Andy had no words for what he saw in her eyes. Whatever it was it made him stop.

He held her gaze and when she didn't break it he reached out and gently ran his fingers down her cheek. When she didn't move, didn't pull away, he cupped the side of her face that he had been caressing with his hand. And he waited.

Sharon moved. It was only the slightest movement but it changed everything. Her head turned just enough for her lips to brush across the palm of his hand. She sighed, closed her eyes and let her head to rest in his hand. It felt so right, merely standing there and allowing this man to softly explore her face. With his other hand Andy traced soft patterns along her cheek bones, over her jaw line and down her neck. Somewhere along the line his lips took the place of his fingers. He didn't kiss her. Rather his lips caressed her skin. With feather-light brushes Andy's lips travelled back up Sharon's neck, over her jaw-line and along her beautiful cheek bones. He then turned her head so that their eyes could meet once again. Cupping her face with both hands this time Andy bent down towards Sharon's upturned face. . .

"Captain?"

The spell broke.

"Captain, are you all right?" Sykes looked at her captain with concern.

Pulling out of Andy's embrace Sharon smiled at her young detective. "I'm fine thank you Amy. It was just a little warm inside."

"The captain was feeling faint", added Andy.

"Of course" Amy smiled with relief. "I know that when women reach a certain age they…"

"Amy, was there something that you wanted?" Sharon snapped. The last thing she needed right now was to be reminded of her age!

"Oh yes. Lieutenant Provenza was looking for you."

"Do you know _why_ he was looking for me?"

"He wanted to say goodbye."

"What? Say goodbye?" Andy was confused. "But I'm his ride home!"

"He said to tell you that he would be sharing a taxi with DDA Hobbs. They live in the same area and he wanted to make sure that she got home safely."

Andy's confusion gave way to a huge grin. "Good on Louie. Andrea was a little, merry, shall we say."

"He also said to tell you that at least one person was taking care that nothing stupid happens tonight." Sykes smiled "I did not realise that the lieutenant was such a gentleman. It's so sweet."

Sharon and Andy shared a smile. "It's hard to believe she is such a good detective" Andy whispered.

By now they had weaved their way back towards their table.

"The Captain's not feeling well," Sykes announced to the rest of the team. "Lieutenant Flynn had taken her outside for some air."

Sharon felt the colour literally swamp her cheeks as all eyes turned on her. Andy's hand was still resting in the small of her back. "Ah, yes." She tried a feeble laugh. "I must be getting old. Obviously too much excitement for one night. I hope that nobody minds but I have asked Andy to take me home."

She was met with a chorus of sympatric sounds. It was a lovely feeling knowing that these people cared so much about her welfare and Sharon felt a little guilty lying so directly to them. However, if you looked at in another way she was feeling a little sick, from a little too much excitement…

"Captain," Sanchez piped up as Andy handed Sharon her bag. "You promised Flynn the last dance."

"I'm sure it.." but Andy interrupted before Sharon could finish her sentence.

"I have a room full of police officers as my witnesses." He affected a nonchalant shrug. "The captain has no option but to consent to a rain-check."

This time when Andy held out his hand he didn't pretend to not notice the length of creamy skin that flashed as Sharon swung her legs out of the car. In fact he was sure that there was definitely more to see this time. However, that might have been his imagination he reasoned as she seemed to hesitate before slipping her hand into his. He could feel the tension emanating from her body as they rode the elevator up to her floor. She had taken her hand out of his and was digging deep in her not so large clutch bag. If Sharon was uncomfortable Andy decided he would not to push things. He would act like it was just one of their normal dinner evenings. That meant he would walk her to her condo door, wish her goodnight and wait until she closed the door ensuring she was safely inside, just like his mother had taught him to do, before leaving. He could act like that. Andy knew he could. He realised that he had been doing that for months now.

Except until now he had not known what it was like to hold her so close. To know the delicate taste of her skin on his lips and to see her so open to his touch.

Andy was correct. Sharon was uncomfortable. This man was her subordinate. What was she thinking? She had to work with the man on a daily basis! And she had started it! She had made the first move! Sharon was more than uncomfortable. She was terrified. This was not something that the perfectly controlled Sharon Raydor did.

But, oh, she had loved the feel of his lips on her skin… she loved the way he had cradled her head in his hands. . . his scent that intoxicated her senses…

She had spent as much time as she could pretending to look for her keys in her bag. It was a silly ruse as the bag was so small it could not have possibly held more than the keys, a lipstick and her mobile phone. However, it had used up enough time for Sharon to collect her thoughts together and pretend that this night was no different from any of the others where Andy walked her to her door.

As they arrived at her condo door she felt composed enough to lift up her head, look Andy straight in the eye and say:

"Would you like to come in?"

Sharon's surprised herself. That was not what she had meant to say.

She also surprised Andy. That was not what he had expected her to say.

"For coffee," Sharon qualified quietly.

Andy stood on the balcony watching Sharon moving inside the condo. He had chosen to stand outside in order to give her some space. He knew that she was feeling uncomfortable with what had happened between them and suspected she was using the time it was taking her to make coffee to formulate a logical, yet tactful , reason why it had happened - and why it would never happen again. In the meantime Andy was happy simply stand and watch her. It wasn't in his nature to over-analyze things. He had now admitted to himself that what he felt for Sharon was more than a friendship. He loved her.

Sharon was doing exactly what Andy suspected. While her hands took over the mundane activity of making coffee her mind was racing. Logically there was only one reason why it happened. They had both want it to happen. She was forced to admit that she and Andy had been dancing around this moment for over a year now. They had started this dance when she offered to act as a buffer for him at his daughter's wedding. From there she had accompanied Andy to his grandsons' ballet and that, in turn, led to their habit of having dinner together on a regular basis. In all her years on the force she had never allowed herself to get personally involved with any of her colleagues. Never mind a subordinate! Yet here she stood, in her condo, making coffee for one of her lieutenants and desperately trying to believe just one of the many logical reasons why she should not throw the half-made beverage into the sink and herself into his arms. The rulebook was not working for Rulebook Raydor this time!

Eventually she could not delay any longer. Clutching the two mugs of coffee Sharon joined Andy on the balcony.

"We meet again" Andy said as he took his coffee. "We seem to making a habit of meeting on balconies."

Sharon offered a weak smile as a response. Her fingers were circling the edge of the mug. Andy had long learnt that this was something that Sharon did when she was distracted. Or nervous. Or both.

They sipped their drinks in an awkward silence, staring out in any direction that was not at each other. Eventually Andy could not take it any longer. Whatever it was that Sharon had decided she needed to tell him. He didn't have to like it but he would respect it.

"Sharon," he whispered. She turned at the sound of her name.

Andy took her mug out of her hands and placed it, very deliberately, down besides his own on the table. He took her hands and held them in his. "Sharon, talk to me. Look at me."

It seemed like an eternity before she lifted her eyes to meet his.

"The rules…" Her voice was quiet, merely a breath.

Whatever it was that Andy had though he could take, this was not it. "The rules! Is this what this…us… is all about? The rules?" Andy could not help but let his exasperation escape in his tone. "Really Sharon? All these months of us," he flicked his hands between the gap between their bodies, "boils down to the Rules?"

"I have always followed…"

"Yeh, I know. You have always followed the rules." His voice was bitter and he turned away from her muttering "You practically wrote the rules."

"Andy that's not fair."

"Isn't it?" Andy turned back to face her. "Sharon, you have spent your whole life following the rules and half that life making the bloody things. Where has it gotten you?"

Sharon looked back at him with such desperation in her eyes that Andy sighed. He couldn't be angry with her for clinging to the only things in which she had ever found security. But her life had changed and he could be angry with her for not allowing herself to change with it.

It was then that Andy realised something.

For the second time that evening he took her face between his two hands. "Where were your rules when, after twenty years of legal separation, you filed for divorce? Where was your Catholic guilt? What difference was a divorce going to make to your life?"

Again Sharon said nothing for the longest time. She simply stood looking up at Andy while his fingers started to trace patterns along her beautiful cheek bones, over her jaw and down her neck.

At last, when she finally spoke, it was with the certainty that was so typical of Sharon Raydor.

"You. The divorce would bring me you."

Andy slipped his arms around Sharon and held her close.


	2. Save the last dance for me chapter two

In Andy's embrace Sharon felt the safest she had been in a long time. She had no idea how long she had been standing with her head resting against his chest and her hands clutching his shirt. She could feel his heartbeat echoing in her ear. It was strong and steady. Andy had his head resting on the top of hers; his arms were firmly around her body. He just stood there. Time was absolutely fluid.

Eventually Sharon eased herself away from Andy's body just enough so that she could look up into his face. She smiled shyly and Andy flashed back one of his famous grins. And that was all it took. Locking his eyes in her gaze, Sharon let go of Andy's shirt and slid her hands slowly up his chest. She fingered the buttons as she went and was rewarded by feeling Andy shudder slightly at her touch. She slipped her hands under the open collar of his shirt. This time it was her turn to shudder. The feel of his skin against her palms was a luxury that Sharon had though she would never know. She found herself turn her eyes from his to where her fingers were dancing slowly over his shoulder muscles. She was totally fascinated by the feel of his skin.

Andy felt like he was on fire. The feel of Sharon's fingers fluttering against his shoulders was absolutely torturous. Delicious, slow torture but torture just the same. He knew that he needed to wait but he was desperate to kiss her. He desperately wanted to be one with Sharon.

Her hands moved. For a split moment Andy felt bereft when he lost her touch but then Sharon's hands clasped his head and her fingers laced through his short, salt and pepper hair. Andy let Sharon lead his head down until his lips met hers.

Time sped up and time stopped. Sharon kissed Andy softly and for a moment they stood their lips merely touching. A smile slipped into Sharon's lips. It was the move Andy had been waiting for all of his life. He smiled and let his tongue trace gentle patterns over her lips. Her hands tightened their hold around his head. Her mouth opened and she took his open invitation. Sharon curled her tongue behind Andy's teeth and created a sensuous pull. An explosion ran through Andy's body and he allowed himself to be sucked even deeper into Sharon's mouth. His teeth clashed against hers. Her tongue swept along the roof of his mouth.

Andy's hands caressed Sharon's back sweeping over her hips and bottom. The delicate silk fabric of her dress accentuated the curves of her body and Andy could almost believe that his hands were travelling along her bare skin. Almost. He did not know where he should focus his attention. On the intoxicating smell of her body? On her taste in his mouth? On the feel of her hands as she wove her fingers through his hair, making his scalp shiver? Or on the unbelievable fact that this was his fantasy turned into reality?

Eventually the need for air forced them apart. They were both breathing heavily and even in the dim light of the balcony Andy could see the deep flash over Sharon's cheeks.

"Let's go inside" she whispered, taking his hand and leading him into the lounge. She stopped at the sofa. "I don't know about you but I am not sure that I keep standing much longer."

With that Sharon dropped her self onto the sofa pulling Andy down with her. He stopped for a moment to savour the view of her long creamy leg. It was a view that he had been trying, almost discreetly, to see all night. Now he could give up on being discreet. As he sat beside Sharon Andy slid his free hand over her knee and along the leg that had been tormenting him. She wasn't wearing stockings; it was his bare hand on her bare leg. He watched Sharon as her head fell back .Her eyes were closed and she tugged on his hand. Following her lead Andy bent over Sharon and his lips claimed hers.

This time there was intensity to their kisses. Sharon felt like she was about to explode. Every emotion, every desire that she had been keeping bottled up in a prison of her own making came out. She dug her fingers into Andy's back. She needed to feel his skin under her fingers again. Eagerly she tugged at his shirt, pulling it out from his pants and, finally running her hands along the bare skin of his back. Neither of them was young anymore and Sharon loved the fact that while she could revel in the feel of his strong muscles there was also a softness to his body. It was real. It made this entire dream that she was living real.

Andy had managed to tear his attention away from Sharon's mouth and had been working his way down her throat when a moan escaped from her lips and her body arched under his touch. The moan vibrated against his lips.

Andy took a moment simply look at Sharon. Her eyes had been closed but they flew open as soon she felt the loss of his touch. Carefully Andy removed Sharon's glasses and put them down on the coffee table. Looking into her face he felt a new wave of desire flood through his body. Without her glasses framing her eyes Andy could see the fine lines on Sharon's face. She had at least 25 years on most of the women he had been wasting his time with in the years since his divorce and yet he had never found anyone more desirable. Andy felt that he knew the history behind each and every line and he wished that he could kiss away all hurt and worry that had caused them. But then she would not be the woman he had fallen in love and was looking down at now.

"What are you smiling at?" Sharon whispered.

"At you," Andy replied. "At the fact that I can smile at you and know you will smile back."

"Is that really what is making you smile?" Sharon giggled. "Here I am, trapped under your incredibly sexy body, basically undressing you and you are worrying about my smile?" Sharon started to undo the buttons of his shirt. From the top she was working her way down, finger trailing along his skin.

"You are smiling at me now," Andy growled before capturing her mouth with his.

While Sharon was having no problem with the buttons on Andy's shirt he was finding the bodice of her dress most uncooperative. No matter what he tried he could not find a way in. He loved skimming his hands over the curves of her breasts, especially as they rose and fell with her every breath, but he wanted more. Andy wanted to feel them without the barrier of material. He wanted her nipples in his mouth. Feel the weight of her breasts in his hands. He wanted to be able to taste his down her naked body until he reached the very core of being.

The deceptive simplicity of the dress was frustrating. The beading across the bodice was even more annoying. It looked so beautiful from a distance but up close and personal it was hard, rough against skin and hindered his every effort to slip his hands under the neckline.

Sharon pushed Andy's open shirt off his shoulders but the fact that he was busy exploring her dress meant that she could not remove it completely. She decided to take control of the situation and firmly pushed him off her body. Surprised, Andy sat up and looked at Sharon in concern. Before he could say anything Sharon had managed to relieve him of his shirt and pushed him back. She smiled as she looked down at him.

"My turn." Her voice was husky with desire.

She focused her full attention on his body. First her hands explored and then her mouth followed. She kissed and nibbled her way down his neck, over his shoulders and across his chest. When her hands reached his waist an electric shock seemed to rush through Andy and his body buck forward, his hips clashing with hers.

Again Sharon smiled down at Andy. She shifted herself slightly so that she fully straddled him but she kept her weight on her knees. Aside from her thighs pressing against his, Sharon had removed all contact with his body.

"This is not fair, "Andy growled. With one hand he tugged Sharon back towards him. His other hand found she exposed thigh and he ran his hand up until he found the curve her bottom. Andy was not surprised to find that Sharon wasn't wearing a tong. Such an item was far too obvious for her nature. What did surprise him was his discovery that she seemed to be wearing something soft and loose. His fingers felt lace and satin and he could slip his hand under the leg of them with absolutely no resistance.

"I like easy access," he whispered in her ear as his hand moved over her bare hipbone.

Sharon reached for the zip of her dress. It was down the side, discreetly hidden in the folds of material.

A noise grated through the air followed by an incessant ringing. It was Andy's phone. He growled in absolute disbelief. Tearing his eyes away form the mesmerising sight of Sharon pulling her dress over her head he glanced at the offending item that was on the coffee table beside Sharon's glasses.

"Provenza."

Sharon sighed. She reached over and grabbed the phone and her glasses.


End file.
